Playing With Fire
by cageamy
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for five years and have a 4 year old daughter, but when sexy naughty fireman Jacob enters her life things start to change, but are they for the better or for the worst? Story contains romance, lust, sex, humor and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing With Fire**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward have been married for five years and have a 4 year-old daughter, but when sexy, naughty fireman Jacob enters her life, things start to change, but are they for the better or for the worst? Story contains romance, lust, sexual tension, humor, sex and drama.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for Lemons and language.  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Edward & Bella and Bella & Jacob  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for creating the amazing characters used in this story. I unfortunately do not own any one.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_**5 years ago.**_

My best friends Rosalie and Alice walked up the aisle ahead of me, both of them looking incredible in their midnight blue floor length dresses. Charlie pulled the veil over my face and linked his arm with mine giving my hand a squeeze "Are you ready?"

"No" I shook my head. Of course I wasn't ready to get married, don't get me wrong. I loved Edward, but was it enough for me to tie myself to him for the rest of my life?

The wedding march started and my body temperature rose. My palms were sweating and my knees were wobbling. I held onto Charlie to stop myself from falling over in front of everyone. I avoided eye contact with all the people seated and instead looked down at my feet. Not that I could see them because of my white gown.

Edward stepped down the steps and took my hand out of Charlie's before leading me up to the alter. Edward lifted my veil over my head and gave me his crooked smile. I wasn't paying any attention to what the minister was saying, until it was my turn to speak.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Masen Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to care for and comfort, to have and to hold from this day forward?" the minister questioned turning to me.

"I do" I simply answered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the minister announced and Edward pulled me towards him planting a kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

5 years ago I thought I was marrying the man of my dreams. Edward was gorgeous, charming, and charismatic and the sex was amazing. So why is it I find myself in the bathtub of our apartment alone? Edward was away on yet another business trip, leaving me to take care of our 4-year-old daughter Renesmee. I couldn't complain as the money went straight into our bank account that I had access too, but no amount of money could make up for the fact I felt forgotten.

Letting the water drain out of the bathtub, I wrapped a small, white towel around my body and walked into the living room. Nessie was where I left her, on the floor leaning against the couch, scribbling away on a sheet of paper and some shit kids cartoon playing in on the TV "Hey baby, you okay?"

"Yes mommy" Nessie nodded not looking up from her drawing, she reminded me so much of her father, her curly hair was the unusual but beautiful bronze color that Edward's hair was, her eyes were mine, chocolate brown, but her face was definitely a feminine version of Edward's.

I collapsed on the colossal king-sized bed that Edward had splashed out on during our second year of marriage, he was trying to do all he could to get our sex life back on track after I gave birth to Nessie and it worked. For the first few weeks. I gently closed the door and turned the lock that was put on there for those times when you needed privacy. Opening my drawer I moved all of my panties and bras out of the way and pulled out my pink vibrator with a clit appendage collapsing back down on the bed.

The tip slipped of inside me so easily, and I squirmed as the movement rubbed my g-spot and the vibrations pulse on my clit, however today this doesn't bring me the pleasure I'm in need of and I pulled it out sexually frustrated. I need my husband to help me reach my release, but he's the other side of the country in sunny LA, while I'm here in the not-so sunny New York.

I pull on sweatpants and a hoodie and flop down on the couch behind Nessie who is busy drawing a picture "What are you drawing?"

"That's mommy, that's daddy and that's me" Nessie answered pointing at each person on the picture "When's daddy coming home mommy?"

"He'll be home soon" I smiled at her, it confused Nessie whenever Edward went away on business trips for long periods of time. My cell phone buzzed on the table and I got up to answer it, Alice's name was flashing on the screen "Hello?"

"Hey Bella" Alice's voice filled the other end of the phone "Me and Rosalie are hitting the clubs tonight and would really like for you to join us"

"I can't I've got to look after Nessie" I sighed.

"Ask Edward's parents, that's what they are there for" Alice scoffed.

"I'll think about it" I answered.

Esme agreed to look after Renesmee; she would always jump at the chance of looking after her granddaughter for the evening. I squeezed into a white bandage dress that only just covered my ass. I found after having Nessie my body gained some curves and gave me a fuller figure and I had done everything to maintain it.

The bar was packed and buzzing with people socializing with friends. Music was blaring out of the speakers and I followed Alice and Rosalie to the bar where I ordered myself a cosmopolitan. I took a seat on one of the bar stools and watched as Rosalie and Alice disappeared onto the dance floor. Dancing really wasn't my thing and I told them I would be more than happy sat here at the bar drowning my sorrows with alcohol. I didn't actually say the second part just that I was happy to stay here.

"Good evening beautiful, I see your friends have abandoned you, can I get you a drink?" I turned and was breathless when my eyes met the dark, almost black eyes of the most gorgeous man my eyes had ever laid upon. He had short black hair that contrasted with his russet skin. I could see two incredibly big biceps bulging out of the sleeves of his tight black t-shirt and could only imagine his abs. Sporting just the right amount of stubble he was simply beautiful.

"My name is Bella Cullen, I have a husband and a 4-year-old daughter" I answered smartly.

"My name is Jacob Black and I get thrills out of pushing the boundaries" Jacob answered back with a smirk on his face.

"You're not my type" I raised an eyebrow. It was true, but at the same time a lie. I never thought of myself as having a _type, _but after marrying Edward I guessed it was tall, dark and handsome. Jacob definitely ticked those boxes, even leaning casually against the counter he was huge, about 6 feet tall.

"That's a shame, you're just my type" Jacob smirked, he had wit.

"Married?" I remarked.

"Open" Jacob commented.

This caught me off guard and my mouth dropped open "Excuse me?"

"Let me guess, your husband is out of town and you're sexually frustrated so you put on the smallest dress you can find in hopes of alluring men and getting a one night fling…correct me if I'm wrong" Jacob casually spoke looking me up and down seeming to appreciate my choice of clothing. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. Was I really that obvious sat here in a short dress or was Jacob just observant?

I couldn't help but laugh at Jacobs words, he was right. My husband was away and I was very sexually frustrated. Most people would have been freaked out by someone as observant as Jacob, but when they're as hot as Jacob I couldn't give a shit "Do you want to dance?" Jacob asked nodding in the direction of the dance floor.

"I told my friends I would wait here" I shrugged.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Jacob questioned leaning towards me.

"Yes, why?" I furrowed my brow confused at his question.

"Good, then they can ring you" Jacob smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the dance floor.

Jacob shoved his way through the mass of people, dragging me behind him, occasionally looking over his shoulder to check it was still my hand he was holding. It was as if people moved out of the way for him, there was an aura of respectability about him. Either that of everyone was just shit scared of the six-foot, extremely muscled guy heading towards them. When he stopped he pulled my back against his front and rested his hands on my hips making them move in time with his. It was surprisingly easy to dance with Jacob as I didn't have to do anything.

I froze when I felt his warm hand smooth up my leg and under my dress, stroking across my already wet panties "Relax" Jacobs deep, husky voice whispered in my ear "No one can see"

I glanced around and he was right, everyone around us was too busy lost in their own world to notice what was going on between us. Even if they did, by the morning they would have consumed so much alcohol that they wouldn't be able to remember the last 12 hours. Jacobs's soft lips kiss my neck and shoulders as his hand slipped inside my panties stroking my wet folds gathering my juices, he starts rubbing my clit in circles and I moan at the friction. Jacob entered one large finger into my warm center and my hips buck forward as he pumped his finger in and out.

"Oh Jake" I moaned not caring at this moment of anyone sees or hears, giving myself completely over to the pleasure this man was bringing.

Jacob entered two more fingers, pumping his three fingers in and out while rubbing my clit with his thumb. My hand reaches up around his neck and grabs hold of his hair, my head rolling back onto his hard chest and that's not the only part of his body that's hard right now. I can feel his erection poking my lower back turning me on even more.

My back arched and my hips buck forward as the first waves of my orgasm take over me. Jacob doesn't stop if anything he pumps his fingers faster. My legs shake as the coil in my stomach snaps and my walls clench around his fingers. Luckily my moans were drowned out by the music and no one around us notice that I had just experienced an orgasm on the dance floor.

"I should go and find my friends" I try to stand up straight on my legs that are like jelly.

"Bella, will I ever see you again?" Jacobs hand took hold of my wrist.

_Fuck yes._ If he can do that with his fingers imagine what he can do with other parts of his body, I nodded "Yes, you will"

I headed back in the direction of the bar, being bashed into by a couple of over enthusiastic dancers. I paused on the steps leading to the bar and glanced back to the spot where I had left Jacob, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Collapsing on the bed I let the tears run down my cheeks. The ring on my finger weighed a tonne and guilt washed over me as I recalled the events of the night. I was a married woman with a daughter whom I love with all my heart. Would it be fair to her if her parent's relationship fell apart before she could even understand?<p>

I rolled over and looked at the pictures on the bedside table. The first was of me and Edward on our wedding day, the second was of me in hospital, Edward next to me and a tiny bundle in my arms and the third was of us three last year at Disneyworld. I would be lying to say that I had never been happy with Edward, there were times when I thought I was the luckiest woman on Earth to have someone like him be the father of my child, buts that's all I saw him as now. He was no longer the man I was once head over heels in love with, I loved his as the father of my daughter and no more, the spark was gone.

You could blame it on the distance; Edward seemed to be away on business more times than he was at home. You could blame it on too much too soon we were young; I was only 22 when we got married and 23 when I gave birth. You could blame it on anything we just weren't the same as we were five years ago and I'm sure Edward would agree that our marriage was lacking that spark.

"Bella...Bella...wake up" a hand shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes to find Edward leaning over the bed trying to wake me. I was still wearing the dress I wore last night and it had risen up above my hips from where I'd slept in it "I do hope you didn't wear your dress like that out"

"No...I'm sorry, I most have fallen asleep" I sat up and pushed my hair back, I caught my reflection in the mirror and I looked awful. My mascara had run down my cheeks leaving black streaks from where I had been crying and my eyes were all bloodshot and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" Edward questioned taking a better look at me. I had to praise him for not running away screaming at my appearance.

"Err no, I just...I forgot to take my make-up off last night and it's smudged everywhere" I lied.

"I was hoping for a nice welcome but I find Nessie's room empty and my wife passed out on the bed" Edward laughed.

"Oh shit, Nessie's at your mom's" I told him.

"Yes I know I've been to pick her up, she's now at school" Edward smiled.

"Fuck. Is it really that late?" I look round at the clock that reads 1.15pm and groan "I've got stuff to do"

After showering and tidying my appearance, I put on some clothes and headed out to the shops. The food supply was running low and with Edward back the small amount in our refrigerator wasn't going to last long. Rosalie met me in the parking lot of the grocery store and I grabbed a cart and walked into the shop crossing things off my list as I went.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Rosalie asked snacking on food I was putting in the cart.

"Nowhere" I shrugged avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hey there beautiful" I turned and saw a tall man with dark hair wearing a navy FDNY t-shirt smile and wiggle his eyebrows at Rosalie, she narrowed her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and pushed the cart forward leaving them too it, but almost ran straight into someone else.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized before I looked up and when I did my heart skipped a beat. Stood in front of me dressed in baggy, low rise jeans and a tight navy FDNY t-shirt was Jacob. _Oh. My. Fucking. God._ I could feel my heart accelerate in my chest, pounding against my ribcage "Hey"

"Hello" Jacobs grin spread across his face and instantly my heart melted.

"How are you?" I asked making light conversation, it would have been incredibly awkward if Jacobs's gorgeous smirk wasn't relaxing and seducing me in a way I hadn't experienced for years.

"My day just got a whole lot better" Jacob winked "I see your friend has introduced herself to Emmett"

"Oh right, that's Rosalie" I laughed as I turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett flirting with each other. It was alright for them to flirt as neither of them was tied to someone in matrimony or had a daughter.

"Alphabetti spaghetti?" Jacob raised his eyebrow as he looked down in the cart.

"My daughter" I laughed.

"Sure, sure" Jacob nodded and winked again, even the second time it managed to make my knees weak "I think we should round up the lovers"

"Yes" I nodded in agreement.

"Bella...I want to see you again" Jacob's hand rested on my arm as his voice lowered so no one around could hear.

"You will" I lowered my voice too and rummaged through my bag for a pen and a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down my number "Don't call me after 6"

"You have a curfew?" Jacob smirked and shoved the piece of paper into his back pocket.

"Not funny" I glared at him, but he flashed me his gorgeous grin and wrapped his massive arms around me, pulling me into a tight bear hug. I wiggled out of it and turned to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Rosalie, sorry to interrupt you guys, but why don't you exchange numbers and let's get back on with life!" I stepped in between them creating a barrier and waited for them to type each other's number into their cells before practically dragging Rosalie by her hair extensions away from the sexy firemen.


	2. Everything I Can't Have

**Playing With Fire**

**AN: **Thank you so much for a positive response to the first chapter and to this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and just a fair warning there is a lemon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the talented Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Can't Have<strong>

**BPOV**

Rosalie helped me carry the groceries up to the apartment, unfortunately the elevator was broke and I had to listen to Rose complaining most of the way up the stairs about how she would have to renew her gym membership after allowing her fitness levels drop. I pushed the apartment door open and heard Renesmee squeal with delight and smiled at the sound, in the kitchen Edward was spoon feeding Nessie her lunch "Edward you're supposed to let her do it herself"

"I tried but she just isn't co-operating" Edward shrugged, putting the food down, somehow they hand managed to get it everywhere "Someone's a little monster today" Edward added as he tickled her stomach causing her to squeal again.

It was heart breaking to see Edward and Nessie so happy together, knowing that the sight no longer made me feel happy. I wanted so badly to be in love with Edward again, but the spark just wasn't there. I placed the bag of groceries down on the side and sighed "Just clean up the mess when you've finished"

"Are you guys coming to Alice's party tonight, there isn't really an occasion, just an excuse to have a party" Rosalie questioned as she helped herself to food from the refrigerator.

"Rosalie gym, remember?" I reminded her just before she was about to take a bite out of the chocolate. Rosalie rolled her eyes and placed it back in the refrigerator mumbling incoherently something to do with stupid diets.

"My parents are having Nessie for the night again, so it should be fine" Edward nodded, answering Rosalie's question.

"When did we agree this?" I asked annoyed by the fact he didn't tell me about these plans.

"Babe, I thought you would have been alright with it?" Edward stood up straight looking at me, a confused, concerned expression on his beautiful face.

"You thought wrong" I snapped. It felt wrong being angry at Edward over nothing, but there was no hiding this anger I felt.

"I've got to go...I might see you tonight" Rosalie excused herself sensing things were getting heated, she pecked Nessie on the cheek and disappeared out of the door.

The second the door shut I moved away from the kitchen, Edward following me "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired" I mumbled, lying.

"If you want to stay home and sleep tonight, I'm fine with that" Edward was never selfish, always putting others before himself.

"No. You've made plans and your mother will want to see Nessie" I shook my head dismissing myself from the conversation.

"Alright" Edward shrugged and walked back to the kitchen giving up on me.

I stayed in the bedroom for most of the evening, taking my time getting ready so I wouldn't have to face Edward. While he was busy getting changed, I sat at the dressing table staring at my engagement and wedding bands. The symbols for eternal love, both of them felt heavy on my ring finger and I twisted them around busying myself while waiting for Edward. I was dressed in the shortest gold sparkly dress I could find in my closet; it was fun to test the protectiveness of my husband.

At the club; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were already waiting amongst other people, most of which I didn't know. Edward was being very protective over me, probably not impressed that other men could see me wearing such minuscule clothing. Edward's arm a permanent fixture around me as we entered the party. Something caught my eye across the room, I looked closer and saw Jacob sat at a table surrounded by beautiful, model-like women, his eyes fixed on me and his sneaky grin fixed on his face, he seemed comfortable with his surroundings.

_Wel__l Jacob. Two can play that game._

I waited until Jacob was watching and turned to my husband wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with as much passion as I could manage "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier"

"It's fine baby, I'm over it" Edward smiled and pecked my lips quickly.

I poured myself another glass of wine; I'd lost count how many I'd had after the fourth. I was unaware of how quickly I was knocking them back. It was late and the party was in full swing, after Edward got occupied by Jasper, I was left alone watching Jacob enjoy himself surrounded by girls. I was jealous of the one who currently had her hand in his lap doing something that I don't think I wanted to know.

"Bella slow down" said Alice coming up behind me.

"I'm fine" I slurred back, laughing.

"Come and sit back with us and the boys" Alice took my glass out of my hand.

"Okay Ali" I said throwing my arms round her neck to support me "I love you so much"

"Yeah, okay Daisy. I love you too. Now can you please start walking" Alice asked getting impatient.

"Is she alright" I heard someone ask. Jacob suddenly appeared next to us.

"No not really" Alice shook her head "She's had a bit too much to drink"

"Ah I see, want me to sit with her for a bit?" Jacob asked.

"Nooooooo" I protested. I tried to walk back over to Edward but stumbled back in to Jacob, who guided me over to a nearby chair. Alice went back to the others.

"You make me laugh Bella" Jacob chuckled as he looked at my appearance, which right now was probably hideous.

I looked up at him and the room span; I could see four of his face "I need some air" I gagged and Jacob helped me up leading me outside to the patio where we sat round a table. I inhaled the fresh air feeling a little better.

Jacob lit a cigarette "Do you smoke Bella?" he questioned, seeing me look at it curiously.

"No, never" I answered closing my eyes "It's bad for you"

"Do you think I'd be bad for you" Jacob asked.

I opened my eyes looking at him confused; Jacob raised his eyebrow as if he was waiting for an answer "Jacob…I'm married"

"Lucky for you I go by the theory that rules were made to be broken" Jacob smirked and took a drag of his cigarette.

The alcohol I had consumed was having an effect on me as the next thing I knew I was holding onto Jacob's hand as he pulled me through the club, trying to avoid being seen by Edward or anyone else and pulled me in to the bathroom. Jacob locked the main door so no one could get in, his strong arms lifted me onto the bathroom counter and he stood between my legs. Jacob's lips kissed from my neck down to my collarbone.

I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles behind his backside and drawing him closer to me, his hips grinding into mine. I could feel how hard he was through his jeans and I felt the wetness start to pool between my legs "Fuck" I hissed as he purposely moved his hips creating friction between us.

I continued to grind my core into his hardness until I couldn't stand it any longer. My hands slid down his chest and I clumsily fumbled with his belt buckle, pushing his jeans to the floor along with his boxers. I stopped to stare for a few minutes, if I thought Edward was large, I couldn't even think of a word to describe Jacob. I licked my lips in anticipation as Jacob hands slid up my skirt and moved my panties to the side.

"Fuck me Jacob" I hissed in his ear seconds before he thrust into me, filling me completely. I let out a load moan. Jacob's hips pounded into me repeatedly, I grabbed onto anything I could trying to fight back the feeling of ecstasy that was quick approaching "Jacob" I gasped, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back against the mirror.

Jacob continued thrusting into me harder and faster, groaning my name in pleasure. His hand slammed into the wall above my head, while mine gripped for dear life onto his shoulders. Jacob increased his pace, slamming into me harder than before. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, while I was mumbling incoherent sentences. With every thrust, I could feel his hips meet mine as he plunged deeper and deeper into me.

"Ohhh Fuck! Jacob" I dug my nails into his biceps as waves of pleasure overtook me and I collapsed backwards, my chest rising and falling as I tried to catch my breath. Jacob's last few thrusts were desperate and deep and then I felt him tighten and release inside of me, his head falling onto my shoulder.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, making sure my hair was smoothed down before exiting the bathroom. Jacob had climbed out of the window a few minutes before so not to be seen leaving the ladies room. Edward was still sat with Jasper; they seemed to be enjoying themselves. I took a seat next to Edward. Most girls would have loved to be sat where I was right now and once upon a time I was one of those girls, but the comfort my husband's arms once brought was gone.

"You okay?" Edward asked obviously sensing my edginess.

"Yeah" I nodded forcing a smile.

"BELLA, EDWARD! Come on it's a partner dance!" Alice bounced over and grabbed my hand, before I could refuse to be fun; I was dragged out of my seat and onto the dance floor. _Damn pixie had some strength._

Edward followed after with Jasper, on the floor 'Everything I can't have' by Robin Thicke started and automatically everyone partnered up dancing a salsa. I didn't have a clue how to dance, but luckily Edward was a God when it came to putting my two left feet right. Edward spun and dipped me so fast; my head struggled to keep up with my feet.

I was spun out by Edward as all the girls moved around. I landed in Jasper's arm, he too was a good dancer and swayed his hips smiling at me as I copied "You're doing good Bells" Jasper smiled, his southern accent thick before he pulled me hand above my head and gave my hips a gentle nudge with his hand as he spun me out again. This time a warm, large hand grabbed mine quicker than before and Jacob spun me around to face him.

"Couldn't wait your turn?" I smirked and looked down at our feet. Jacob was an amazing dancer and just watching his hips turn and sway with the music made me almost drool. Jacob's hand moved to my hip, while the other held my lower back, keeping me flush against him. I knew Jacob wasn't going to let me dance off anytime soon, so I took it upon myself to spin off. Dancing with men I didn't know, Jacob kept his eyes on me a hint of jealousy in his dark orbs.

Naughty Bella took over and I swayed my hips that little bit extra, watching as his eyes darkened with lust. Jacob twirled girl after girl, each time edging nearer to me, but every time I would step away grinning as I saw his frustration grow. The song came to an end and I hugged the man I was currently dancing with and found Alice again.

"You go girl!" Alice cheered as I walked over "I was watching you and you always claimed to have two left feet"

"Obviously salsa comes naturally" I giggled. I glanced over my shoulder to find Jacob, but he was no longer on the dance floor. Alice went and sat back at the table and I slid in next to Edward.

"You know, I'd forgotten just how sexy my wife could be" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Well why don't you take your sexy wife home and I'll remind you just how sexy I can be" I smirked trailing my finger up and down his leg.

"As much as I love the sound of that, I think you need to go home and get to bed" Edward lifted my chin with his finger and I could only imagine how awful I looked right now "Come on" Edward flung my arm around his shoulder and pulled me off the seat and walked me outside.

I caught my reflection in the window and I was right. I looked a complete mess; my hair was all over the place, messed up from my earlier antics with Jacob. My eye make-up was smudged everywhere and I looked generally drunk and tired. Never had I been so grateful to get into bed.


	3. Rev My Engine

**Playing With Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the talented Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

><p><strong>Rev My Engine<strong>

**BPOV**

Waking up when you know just how bad your hangover is going to be is the worst feeling in the world. I slowly opened my eyes groaning as the light coming in through the open curtains made my head throb more than it already was. I could hear the television from the other room and sat up to find Edward's side of the bed empty. After a lot of self-motivation I finally managed to bring myself to get out of bed and shuffled sleepily into the living room.

"Mommy!" Renesmee squealed as I walked into the room and I tried to stop myself from grimacing at the high pitched noise.

"Hey sweetie" I tried to sound as upbeat and happy to see my daughter as I could. I flopped down on the couch next to Edward and lifted Nessie into my lap "Morning"

"Hey, how you feeling?" Edward questioned already knowing the answer.

"Like...poop" I really wanted to say shit, but we had made a pact never to swear in front of Nessie.

"Now you're up I have to rush off to work, do you mind picking the car up from the garage?" Edward asked, when he stood up I realised he was already dressed for work.

"Yeah, leave some money" I nodded lying down on the couch where Edward was just sat.

"Of course, I'll leave it here with the keys" Edward dropped some bills on the side with the keys; he came over and kissed my head before turning to say goodbye to Renesmee.

I downed a glass of water along with a couple of painkillers wanting to get rid of the headache. Looking out the window the sun was shining over the city so I dressed in a green dress with flip flops. I dressed Nessie in a pink floral dress with her favorite pink sandals and tied her bronze locks up on top of her head. Grabbing the money and keys I put them in my bag and stress the walk to the garage. Nessie happily skipped down the stairs and waited for me down in the lobby area, knowing never to run out onto the busy streets of New York without either me or Edward. I took her hand and she skipped alongside me down the sidewalk.

As we reached the garage, the smell of gasoline and oil filled my nostrils. Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' was blasting out of the radio and the mechanic was singing along out of tune. A pair of denim clad legs stuck out from underneath our black Mercedes, the jeans hanging low on his hips showing the band of his boxers, his stained, ripped white t-shirt was being pulled up showing a happy trail of hair that disappeared into his boxers and I could see the start of a chiselled 6-pack. I would have happily stood here staring at the mechanic working on our car, but the strong smell was making me feel nauseated and by the way Nessie was hugging my leg, she was scared by the noise.

"Excuse me?" I called out trying to be heard over the noise, frustrated at being ignored, I turned off the radio and crossed my arms.

The mechanic pushed himself out from under the car and my jaw hit the floor when Jacob stood up wiping his hands on a cloth "Well hello"

"You..." I tried to speak, but I was completely shocked "I thought you were a fireman?"

"I am" Jacob chuckled "I also agreed to help my cousin out with my amazing mechanical skills to get a little extra money, can I help you or have you just come to stare at me?" Jacob questioned his annoying, cocky grin spread across his face.

"I've come to pick up my car" I put my hands on my hips.

Jacob turned around and looked at the black Mercedes "That's yours?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"I hate to say it Bells, but your husband is a dick" Jacob scoffed.

"Excuse me, please don't badmouth my husband in front of our daughter" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry" Jacob looked down to the girl who was hiding behind my leg and gave her a gentle smile "Hey there little girl"

"Nessie, say hello to Jacob" I encouraged her.

"Hello Jacob" Renesmee mumbled shyly hiding her face.

"She's cute" Jacob nodded standing up straight again.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing, just don't mention it to Quil" Jacob shook his head refusing to take money from me.

I opened the back door and got Renesmee strapped in her seat and turned to Jacob who was leaning on the counter, his huge arms crossed across his chest and his grin on his face "What's going on?" I questioned.

"What do you want to be going on?" Jacob answered smugly.

"Jacob, don't play games" I shook my head losing my patience with him. I didn't know what I wanted or what I was feeling anymore. I was more confused now than I was when my hormones were all over the place during my pregnancy. Edward and Jacob were so different, like fire and ice. Edward was my security, I felt comfortable around him, but the spark was gone. Jacob ignited that spark and brought out a sense in me that I wanted to be naughty and reckless.

"I'm not playing any games Bella, I am really into you, but you're tied up" Jacob took my hand in his and stroked his large finger over my wedding band "Very strong ties"

"I'm not going to say last night was a mistake because that would be a lie" I bit my lip "It's just complicated"

"I know, you come with a lot of baggage" Jacob nodded "I get it, but the thing is Bella I don't think I can stay away from you for much longer, just the thought of you drives me insane"

"Jacob…" I closed my eyes.

The silence was broken by a high pitched beeping noise "Stupid fucker" Jacob mumbled under his breath and looked down pulling a little black square from his pocket. His pager "I've got to go, duty calls and all"

"Yep…go and save someone's life" I nodded.

"I want to take you for dinner tonight" Jacob desperately needed to go, but he was pushing for me to answer.

"Call me" I smiled.

"Not after six" Jacob winked and ran out the garage. I had the urge to chase after him and watch him in action as he rescued someone from a burning building, looking sexy in his fireman slacks and his helmet, but then I remembered my daughter sat in our car.

Once home I busied myself with anything I could while waiting for my phone to ring. Nessie was happy sat watching her children's TV show and I made some dinner for Edward to reheat when he got home from work. My stomach flipped with excitement when my phone started ringing, I waited for a few rings not wanting to seem too keen, but couldn't wait longer than the third "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I had to run off like that" Jacob's husky voice filled the other end of the phone and my heart skipped a beat.

"No it's fine" I smiled forgiving him instantly.

"I want to ask you something, what are you doing tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing" I bit my bottom lip with anticipation.

"You are now, meet me at the garage at 8" Jacob told me, I didn't really have a choice, but I didn't really want a choice.

"Okay" I agreed and the line went dead.

I didn't waste time in getting ready; I had a shower and left my hair natural and wavy. I put on a red dress that hugged my curves and matched them with a pair of Christian Louboutins that Alice had bought for me. I decided to leave my wedding and engagement rings on so that Edward wouldn't suspect anything by the time I was ready, he was home and sat on the couch having switched Nessie's cartoons over to today's football.

"Where are you off to?" Edward asked looking at my outfit.

"I'm going out with Angela and a few girls from work" I lied, it seemed all too easy to lie to him I felt guilty, but my excitement for tonight washed over anything else I was feeling.

"Have fun" Edward smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back and left the apartment before I could be questioned any further.

I made the familiar route to the garage trying to fight off the shivers from my lack of clothing and the cool air. I kept my pace up as much as I could trying to avoid tripping over in my heels or being seen by someone I knew, not that I would be in a city this big, but you never know. One of the doors to the garage was slightly open allowing a small crack of light to shine out. I knocked on the door and stepped inside "Jacob?"

"Evening" Jacob appeared from somewhere smiling as he took in my outfit. He looked incredible in an open leather jacket, tight black t-shirt and dark jeans, his military boots still on his feet.

"I hope my outfit is appropriate for what we're doing tonight?" I questioned, he was dressed more casually, but that was his style.

"I wouldn't worry, it's not going to be on for long" Jacob smirked.

"Funny" I laughed sarcastically, his innuendos were annoying especially when the moment was inappropriate.

"I'm joking" Jacob laughed "Your outfit will be fine, I just need to add a few things"

"What?" I questioned raising my eyebrow as he disappeared into a room, he returned a few seconds later carrying a biker jacket and a helmet "No way...no I am not wearing that!"

"Bells your hair is pretty and all, but safety first and I would hate for you to die" Jacob spoke and before I could argue and refuse to wear it, he placed the helmet on my head "Perfect fit"

"Dick" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Jacob smirked and swung the jacket around holding it up behind me, helping me into it "Your dress is also pretty and I would hate for it to be ruined which is why I got you one of these"

"Great, so you dress me up and make me look like a complete ass, so what are we doing?" I asked so far not enjoying our date.

Jacob laughed at my obvious unamused expression and grabbed hold of an old, dirty cloth pulling it back to reveal a large shiny black Harley Davidson, complete with leather seat with enough room for two people and silver rimmed wheels "Say hello to my little friend"

"My dad will kill me if he finds out I've ridden a motorbike" I shook my head.

"Your dad isn't going to find out" Jacob smirked as he threw his leg over, straddling the leather seat, he kicked the ignition down and the engine roared to life, a boyish grin spread across Jacobs face and I knew he was enjoying himself "Now are you getting on or not?"

I narrowed my eyes glaring at Jacob and slid onto the seat behind him. I scooted as close to him as I could go, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his back. Jacob eased the bike forward before revving the engine and pulling out into the traffic of New York. I hid my face in his shoulder, too scared to see how fast we were going; it was bad enough feeling how fast we were travelling. My arms tightened around his waist, frightened that if I let go I would fall off.

"Bells?" Jacob yelled to me over the noise of the engine and the city around us.

"Yes?" My voice came out as a muffled squeak as I still refused to look up.

"You're missing all of the fun" Jacob chuckled knowing that I was hiding "It's going to be okay, do you really think I'm going to let you get hurt?"

Jacob's words brought comfort to me and I slowly lifted my head from his shoulder and opened my eyes. He was right, I was missing everything. New York is such a beautiful city and when you go through your everyday life you don't appreciate everything in this way. It was beautiful.

Before long Jacob pulled up against the sidewalk, he stepped off the motorbike and turned to me. I thought he was going to give me his hand to help me off, but instead he threw my arms over his shoulder and pulled me off into a fireman's lift "JAKE PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and he set me down on the sidewalk laughing.

Jacob took my hand and led me into the restaurant, I wasn't afraid of being seen with him in fact my hand in his, my pale skin against his russet skin seemed natural. The hostess took us over to our table; the restaurant was filled with other couples and business type men. Jacob pulled out my seat and waited for me to sit down before taking his own seat.

"Isabella" I would have usually grimaced and corrected Jacob for using my full name, but I liked the way it sounded coming out of his mouth "Tell me more about you"

"I'm 26-years-old, originally from Forks, Washington where my dad was chief of Police, my mother lives in Jacksonville with my stepdad and I am deadly afraid of spiders"

"Spiders…really?" Jacob chuckled raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, they have too many legs" I shivered at just the thought of a spider "Tell me about you"

"I'm 28-years-old, born and bred in New York City" Jacob smirked.

"What about your parents?" I questioned.

"My dad is in a wheelchair and my mom passed away when I was 12" Jacob looked down at the table. I bit my lip, instantly feeling bad for bringing the subject up.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

"No, its fine you didn't know" Jacob looked up and smiled his boyish grin.

Our dinner came and the whiff I got of my Chow Mein made my stomach growl. I watched impressed as Jacob picked up his chopsticks and dived straight into his dinner, the wooden sticks looking tiny and fragile in his giant hands. I picked up my fork and tucked in.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob asked and I looked up to see him watching me.

"Eating my dinner?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"You can't have Chinese food without chopsticks!" Jacob's jaw dropped open and he seemed shocked to have come across someone who wasn't using chopsticks in a Chinese restaurant. I looked around at tables near us and everyone else seemed to be using them.

"I don't know how to use them" I whispered, suddenly worried that I was being disrespectful.

"Watch and learn" Jacob picked up his own pair and demonstrated how to use them; he reached across the table and corrected the positioning of my hand. Once I had the sticks in the right position he tried to show me how to pick up food, but of course me being me, I dropped them in my food. Sighing, I picked one up, stabbed a piece of chicken and placed it in my mouth.

We just sat in the restaurant for a few more hours enjoying each other's company. My cell phone buzzed on the table and Edward's name flashed on the screen. Jacob looked down and grabbed his beer bottle leaning back in his chair. I picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, not to nag, but what time do you think you'll be home?" Edward's voice filled the other end of the phone.

"I don't know, maybe in the next hour, is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just wandering what sort of time you'll be home" Edward didn't sound right, his breath was uneven and he sounded almost flustered.

"Alright, soon" I answered and pressed the red button, disconnecting our call.

Jacob leaned forward again placing his bottle back on the table "I take it our time is up?"

"Yep" I popped the _p_ and sighed grabbing my bag.

Jacob paid the hostess and took my hand as we exited the restaurant; his Harley Davidson was where he left it, glistening under the city lights. Jacob turned to me and without warning crashed his lips to mine. I opened my mouth to him and our tongues danced together as Jacob's hand wrapped itself in my hair, his other hand wandered around my body. I couldn't stop myself and my hand slid up his top grazing over his abs earning a low moan from Jacob.

"We should get you home" Jacob whispered as he pulled away leaning his forehead on mine.

It didn't take long for Jacob to get back to my apartment building, me giving him directions from the back. Once we were there he stepped off and gave me his hand to help me off "I would kiss you, but I don't know who could be watching" I chuckled.

"Its fine" Jacob smiled "I'll see you soon"

"Yes" I nodded and smiled as I stood and watched Jacob speed off on his bike, looking like some sexy heartthrob from a movie. I got my keys out of my bag and turned to the door, but stopped in my tracks when I saw someone I recognised "Tanya?"

The woman with strawberry blonde hair turned to me and smiled, she seemed very dressed up in a tight black knee-length dress, red lipstick and black stilettos. Tanya was incredibly sexy and had a figure that would make every woman envious wherever she went. Unfortunately that didn't distract from the fact she was an egotistical bitch. "Bella" Tanya smiled her fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting an old friend" Tanya was very patronising and right now I wanted to punch her. My hatred for her started back two years before me and Edward got married, she was his ex-girlfriend and wasn't particularly happy that he left her for plain old Bella.

"Oh good" I forced a smile through gritted teeth "I have to go and make sure my husband and daughter are okay"

"Of course you do, see you around" Tanya smiled showing off a set of perfect, white teeth.

She turned and walked away, my middle finger saluted her "Fuck you bitch" I mumbled before entering the building.


	4. Dinner Is Served

**Playing With Fire**

**AN: **Thank you sooooooo much for the positive response to the last chapter and to this story in general. All the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories and author alerts mean a lot and it's nice to know people are reading my work! I am also sorry for the longer wait for this chapter and will try not to keep you waiting this long again.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All credit for the characters goes to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Is Served<strong>

**BPOV**

Edward was slouched on the couch watching some lame game show on the TV. I dumped my bag on the table and pulled off my shoes, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding when my bare feet touched the floor, the bliss you felt when removing uncomfortable high shoes after a long night made me moan in satisfaction "Good night?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah it was great until about two minutes ago, I just walked into bitchface Denali" I gritted my teeth just thinking about her and her skin tight, slutty dresses she paraded around in.

"Tanya" Edward corrected, I honestly didn't know how he could stand the woman, but he was a man and his dick probably made the decision to like her after just one look at her ass and breasts.

"Yeah her" I scoffed.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Edward asked putting his arm around me as I flopped down onto the couch next to him.

"I think it would be easier to list the reasons why I do like her because there aren't any" I grumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Edward's tone went serious and I sat up looking at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I have another business trip coming up, but this time you can come with me" Edward smiled, this was a first. I had never been on any of his business trips before and had seriously started to doubt they were business trips and more of an excuse to have a weekend away with the boys or a secret mistress I didn't know about.

"Where's it too?" I asked thinking it was probably only somewhere local.

"Paris"

I squealed. I actually squealed. I need to stop spending time with Alice, she's starting to rub off on me and that shit is scary "When is it?"

"Next week, I've arranged for my parents to look after Nessie while we're there" Edward smiled.

* * *

><p>After work finished the following day, I took my time getting home having a look around the shops to see if there was anything for the appearances I would have to make in Paris and I wanted to look good. My phone buzzed and it was a message from Jacob, he wanted me to go to his apartment tonight for 'a surprise' and then he gave me his address. There was no way I wasn't not going; I would just have to think of an excuse to get out of the house. In times like these your best friend always came in handy.<p>

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Alice answered her phone always in a cheery mood.

"I'm good thank you; I was hoping you could do me a favour?" I asked not hanging around.

"Of course, is it illegal?" Alice questioned.

"No!" I shrieked, I'm the chief's daughter, I know better than to do something illegal.

"Damn, that always makes things more interesting" Alice murmured "What can I do for you?"

"Can you cover for me tonight, please, I will love you forever" I begged.

"Sure" Alice agreed.

"So if Edward asks I'm with you" I made sure she knew what to say if for some reason Edward was suspicious.

"Yes" Alice agreed.

"Thank you so much! I promise one day I will explain everything, love you Alice" I mentally cursed myself for saying I would explain everything, telling her I'm cheating on my husband might not go down well with her.

"Yeah yeah, love you too!" Alice spoke and you could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

Not bothering to change I made my way straight to Jacobs apartment, the outfit I had worn to work was suitable enough for evening attire. My navy polka dot dress sat just above my knees and the brown wedges weren't the best shoes I've decided to wear to work, but they looked good.

Jacob dressed in a blue check shirt and jeans, opened the door to his apartment and the smell of cologne, oil and home cooking filled my nostrils. Inside his apartment was just like a bachelors pad, the whole place was open plan with a single wall separating the bedroom from the rest of the apartment. There was a floor to ceiling window that overlooked the city at the far side of the apartment.

"Nice place" I told him looking around at things on his shelves, trying to get more of an idea of Jacobs's life. There were family photo's scattered around his apartment, one in particular caught my eye, it was Jacob stood next to an older man in a wheelchair and two girls who looked a lot like Jacob, the same russet skin and black hair who I guessed were his sisters. I found an older photo that seemed to have been through a lot, the edges were slightly torn where it had been held by too many people, but it was the woman in the picture that caught my attention. She was strikingly beautiful, her long black straight hair was pulled to one side cascading down over her shoulder and she looked just like Jacob, the same dark eyes staring at you through the picture, but it was the smile that reminded me most of Jacob, she looked so happy and carefree and then I saw why. The woman was holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms and I saw a small face visible from the blanket.

"That's my mom and me" Jacob stood watching me from the kitchen, a fascinated look on his face as I studied the photo in my hand, I looked round and heat rushed to my cheeks as I realised he had been watching me for a while.

"Sorry, I was just looking" I apologized biting my lip and placed the photo back on the shelf where I had found it.

"No its fine, beautiful isn't she?" Jacob asked as he looked to the picture and pointed.

"Yeah she looks just like you" I looked back to the picture and couldn't help but feel a slight ache in my heart as I saw how happy and beautiful Jacob's mom was.

"I was told that a lot as I grew up" Jacob nodded "It was as if people expected me not to know what my own mom looked like or thought that I would forget, that picture stayed under my pillow and I would look at it every night before I went to sleep, praying to God to take care of her"

My heart throbbed and I could feel my eyes sting with tears as the woman smiled up at me, Jacob sensed my mood and handed me a glass of red wine "I hope you like enchiladas?"

"Yes I love them" I replied a little too enthusiastically.

"Good" Jacob watched as I pulled out a book to look at the title "Do you like reading?"

"If I have free time I tend to read books, but I don't really have much free time anymore what with my job and my daughter" I shrugged and took a sip of my drink.

Jacob's strong arms wrapped around my waist and he planted a kiss on my neck and shoulder, before whispering in my ear "Dinner is served"

Jacob was not only sex on legs, but also an extremely good cook. The chicken enchiladas were incredible and I managed to finish at least two plates, before calling it quits and rubbing my now stuffed stomach. After helping clear the table Jake took me to his large bathroom off of his equally large bedroom and a small gasp escaped my mouth when I walked into the bathroom. The bathtub was full of steaming water and bubbles and surrounded by red rose petals and lit candles. A faint floral scent was radiating from the water and I had the urge to jump in.

"Isabella, do you care to take a bath with me?" I turned around to see Jacob stood holding a single red rose carefully in his massive fingers.

_Fuck yes! _I think I may have just died and gone to heaven or perhaps just came a little in my panties. I hadn't had someone care about me this much in my entire life, I didn't waste time in removing my shoes followed by my dress and stood there in my underwear looking at Jacob who was still fully clothed "Are you not joining me?"

"Of course I am" Jacob tugged his shirt over his head and I drooled when his abs and chest muscles flexed while he removed his shirt, I couldn't help but stare at how incredible his body was. I just had to touch it and I did. I stepped towards him and placed a hand on his hard abs surprised at how warm he was, his giant hands took hold of my waist and pulled me closer. Very skilfully he undid my bra strap with one hand and dropped it to the floor.

"You've had practice doing that" I glared playfully.

"Well admittedly there have been a few girls" Jacob smirked and kissed my lips before kissing down my neck "But there is only one girl for me now"

Removing his jeans, Jacob stepped into the bathtub and took the chance to appreciate the firmness and beauty of his butt as he stepped in. I giggled to myself as he settled down looking a little feminine in a bath of bubbles, he shrugged and I stepped in and was about to sit opposite him, but Jacob took my hand and pulled me down so I was leaning against him. I could feel his erection on my back and my head relaxed backwards onto his chest.

"This is amazing, thank you" I moaned as I closed my eyes.

Jacob's hand ran over my skin and his lips kissed my collarbone, his hand smoothed over my breast and his fingers pinched my nipple causing it to harden under his touch. My hands fell into the water and I held onto his strong thighs as his hand travelled further down my body dipping into my folds and gently caressing my sensitive nub.

"Jake…" I moaned and rolled my head back on his shoulder as one of his fingers entered me and slowly started pumping in and out, Jacob's thumb brushed over my sensitive clit and he thrust another finger into my wet core and I moaned out. I shuddered against his touch as the first waves of my orgasm took over. Jacob didn't stop, his thumb paying extra attention to my clit and I moaned loudly, arching my back as I came.

I turned around slowly being careful not to let any of the water flow over the edge of the bathtub. I could feel Jacob's hard erection and his eyes were closed and a small smile was playing on his lips. I leant forward trying hard to avoid brushing against his erection and kissed his lips before slowly kissing down his neck and over his shoulders, I knew he was getting worked up and annoyed that I was purposely avoiding the place he wanted me the most, but that's just the way I wanted to play tonight.

My hand dipped into the water and grasped his member firmly in my hand. Jacob shuddered and adjusted himself, his eyes being squeezed shut as my hands slowly began rubbing along his shaft.

I had fun with this side of me and I had missed her over the past couple of years. _Welcome back Naughty Bella. _I amped up my stroking motion and watched as Jacob's jaw clenched, I settled into a fast paced rhythm and occasionally slid my fingers over the head of his dick enjoying watching him give himself over to the pleasure I was creating for him. Jacob's giant hands were clenching onto both sides of the bathtub as he struggled to keep himself composed as I pumped him harder and faster.

"Bella" Jacob whispered and I liked the way my name sounded coming out of his lips, I knew he was close and concentrated on my hand's motions. I felt Jacob's member twitch before he came with a loud groan, he sunk backwards against the bath and opened his eyes "Fuck me Bella that was amazing"

I took my time getting dry having a quick look around his bedroom. I knew Jacob wouldn't mind, I was only looking at the stuff he had on his bedside tables and on the shelves. I changed back into my clothes and went to join Jacob in his living room, he held up my cell phone "3 missed calls from someone called Alice"

I groaned and took the phone off of him dialing Alice's number, she picked up after the second ring "Isabella Cullen Where The Fuck Are You?"

"I'm out you know that?" I questioned why she sounded angry.

"I Have Had Your Fucking Husband Call Me about 20 Times asking when you're Getting Home! What Is His Problem?" Alice shrieked.

"Alice I'm so sorry, if he calls again tell him I'm on my way home" I apologized to Alice and then looked to Jacob shrugging with an apologetic look on my face.

"You better have a good reason for this; you are meeting me for lunch tomorrow and explaining everything!" Alice threatened and I knew there was no way in hell I was getting out of that lunch date, she hung up and I turned to Jacob.

"I've got to head back to reality" I shrugged as he stood up and walked over to me.

"What do you mean? This is reality Bells" Jacob smirked and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Reality is fucked up" I mumbled against his chest, his warm, solid, oil and gasoline mixed with flowers smelling chest.

"It will all work out in the end and if it doesn't then there's always the option of running away" Jacob answered and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. My phone vibrated in my hand again and I released myself from Jacob's hug.

"I have to go" I grabbed my bag and planted a kiss on Jacob's lips before rushing to the door and leaving his apartment.

I've never walked so fast in my life, the sidewalk was insanely busy for night and I found myself rudely shoving people out of my way annoyed at how my evening was cut short. My wedges clicked frequently as they hit the sidewalk as I rushed towards my apartment. Mike the doorman saw me coming and the flustered state I was in he quickly opened the door and wished me a good night. I slumped against the back wall of the elevator and took time to catch my breath as I waited for it to get to our floor. I took a deep breath when the door opened and walked into our apartment.

"Edward?" I called out not too loud in case I woke Nessie, but loud enough so he would hear "I'm home"

"About time" Edward walked out from the bedroom wearing just his boxers.

"I'm sorry, but you knew I was going out with Alice" I dropped my bag and pulled my shoes off.

"Well I'm going to bed" Edward shrugged and disappeared back into the bedroom.

I stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass from the side and was about to pour myself a glass of wine when I noticed red lipstick marks on the glass. I held it up to the light to look closely and saw them around parts of the rim. I turned around and there were two plates waiting to be washed. Edward had someone to dinner. A woman to dinner.

I placed the glass down not wanting to have an argument tonight and instead drank the wine straight out of the bottle and settled onto the couch turning the TV on. The wine had a calming effect on me and I found myself drinking more of the bottle then I intended before darkness took over me.


	5. Bienvenue Paris

**Playing With Fire**

**AN: **I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, I do try my best to check and double check my work, so sorry if there are some mistakes.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All credit for the characters goes to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenue<strong>** Paris**

**BPOV**

"Bella...Bella wake up" Edward's voice filled my ears and I slowly opened my eyes. I felt awful and soon found out why as Edward was stood before me holding an empty bottle of wine.

"Shit what happened?" I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, I was still wearing my dress from last night

"You never came to bed so I'm guessing you drank all of this and then passed out on the couch, just to let you know Alice called and told me to tell you to meet her at your usual place for lunch" Edward placed the empty bottle on the table and he sounded annoyed.

I remembered the wine glass and the plates left by the sink last night and decided it was my turn to be annoyed "Who did you have over for dinner last night? Did you leave the lipstick covered glass out on purpose to rub it in that you had fun last night?"

"I had Tanya over, she works for me Bella you know that" Edward answered while doing up his tie.

"Is she helping you fulfil one of your sexual fantasies, boss and employee have an affair while the wife is out?" I questioned folding my arms across my chest, I was being hypocritical but Edward didn't know that.

"It was strictly professional Bella, this ring here represents my marriage to you" Edward held up his ring finger "I vowed to be 'faithful' and true and I keep my promises"

'Ouch'. That was like a punch in the guts and it shut me up. If he was telling the truth that it was just a business meeting. I did trust Edward, but why did the meeting happen here when I wasn't here and Edward knew I was going to be out all night?

"I have to go and meet Alice" I walked off into the bedroom to get ready and freshen up.

I had a shower and smiled when I saw the sun was shining. At least one thing would be good about my day. I changed into a white maxi dress with a flower pattern and gladiator sandals, making sure my sunglasses were on top of my head and headed into Nessie's room. I changed her into a pair of denim shorts and a pink tank top securing a pair of white flower sandals onto her small feet and took hold of her hand leading her out of the apartment. As always she skipped ahead and waited for me by the door. I took her hand as we walked on the busy street.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Nessie asked as she skipped alongside me holding my hand.

"To meet up with Auntie Alice" I answered, Alice wasn't really her auntie, it was just a name we had come up with as I was the only child in my family and Edward doesn't have a close relationship with his siblings so Nessie is lacking in the uncle and aunt section.

Alice was waiting outside the place we always go for lunch and she looked so high maintenance stood in a short summer dress, jewelled sandals, oversized sunglasses and a Chanel bag hanging off of her arm, she saw us coming and waved "Bella!" Alice squealed and she always had to attract attention wherever she went, she pulled Nessie into a hug before giving me one "I was thinking as it's such a nice day out we should grab a drink and head over to Central Park"

"Yeah sounds like a good plan" I nodded in agreement, inside the cafe it was quite hot and stuffy as the overhead fans tried to circulate the air and was thankful that we weren't staying in here for long.

We both ordered frozen drinks and sandwiches and headed to the park that dominated the center of the city. Alice found a shady grass patch for us to sit on and I allowed Nessie to play around us doing whatever it is kids do when given grass, telling her not to leave my sight.

"So tell me what's going on, what were you up too last night?" Alice questioned looking at me, her eyes covered with her sunglasses, but I knew she was excited for the gossip.

"You're my best friend and I can tell you anything right?" I asked just making sure even though I knew I could trust her.

"Of course!" Alice nodded wanting me to get to the point.

"There's this guy..." I bit my lip and fought back the smile that formed at just the thought of Jacob.

Alice squealed "You're having an affair?"

"No! Yes, I don't know" I looked at Alice and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from her any longer "Yes"

"Honey, I know it's hard, but you've got to get through these things, if you keep covering it up you will eventually get found out and I know deep down you don't want to hurt Edward" Alice pushed her sunglasses on the top of her head "Are you heading towards divorce?"

"I don't know, I had suspicions this morning that Edward's having an affair too, but then he started talking about our wedding vows and how he promised to love me forever" I bit my lip just thinking about the guilt I felt in my gut when Edward said those words. It was really making me think twice about my actions.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Alice smirked.

"His name is Jacob and he's a fireman and a mechanic" I smiled just thinking about him and his amazing body, amazing personality just generally how amazing he is.

"So he's good with his hands?" Alice giggled and wiggled her eyebrow.

"Yes" I laughed.

* * *

><p>The following week was our trip to Paris. I was going to be alone for most of the time as Edward would be working, but he had told me I would have to make appearances at some events during the week, but other than that I had free time to do some sightseeing, shopping and enjoying Paris life. At the airport we were checking in and my good mood instantly disappeared.<p>

"Bella!" Tanya smiled her fake smile and waved at me as her stiletto clad feet rushed her towards me. Of course she was dressed in another skin tight dress; this one was gray and really did not leave anything to the imagination. _I hope you trip and break your leg so you can't go on your vacation._

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I asked Edward through gritted teeth as I forced a smile back for Bitchface Denali. I suddenly felt underdressed in tracks and a jacket, but I was going on a 7/8 hour flight not to some fashion show.

"How lovely it is to see you here supporting your husband" Tanya passed her suitcase forward to be checked in.

"Of course and you're here because...?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Edward, you didn't tell her? I've been promoted to personal secretary which means I go on all the business trips to make sure everything stays in check" Tanya answered and how fake her voice was made me want to strangle her.

"Are you now?" I commented sarcastically and turned glaring at Edward.

"Come on ladies, we have a plane to catch" Edward gave me a wink and we boarded our plane.

Luckily we were on the row of 4 in the middle, I sat next to the aisle and Edward sat in between me and Tanya. I thanked God for making me remember to bring my iPod so I wouldn't have to acknowledge the whore sat next to my husband right now. I watched impatiently as people boarded the plane and placed their hand luggage in the overhead storage.

"Welcome aboard, may I see your boarding pass please" the air hostess repeated for the hundredth time as someone else boarded, a large hand stretched out handing the polite lady his boarding pass before being directed down the aisle. My heart stopped when Jacob stepped onto the plane. Looking fine in a leather jacket and jeans, Jacob's eyes met mine as he walked down the aisle and he gave me a wink as he passed me before taking his seat a few rows behind me.

I was going to have no nails left by the time the seatbelt sign switched off, I looked over my shoulder and Jacob was sat there casually reading one of the complementary magazines, a smug grin on his face. Finally the seatbelt sign dinged and it went off and the sound of buckles being undone filled the cabin.

"Excuse me one moment" I stepped out of my seat and rushed down the aisle, as I reached Jacob he was already stood up. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him down the aisle, I pulled him next to the exit that seemed to be the most private place besides the bathroom "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm going on a vacation" Jacob smiled.

"Yes to Paris! The same place where I'm going with my husband" I waved my hands frantically trying to express my anger in another form seeing as I couldn't raise my voice without causing disruption to other passengers.

"I'm sorry Bells, but your husband is practically eye fucking the woman sat next to him" Jacob chuckled as he looked over my shoulder to Tanya who was sat next to Edward.

"Is he looking?" I asked scared to look around in case he was.

"No, like I said he's busy" Jacob answered still looking over my shoulder with a smirk on his face.

I looked around and Tanya threw her head back in laughter, if you could call it that, it sounded more like a cackle "I fucking hate that woman"

"I can tell, anyone would think she's trying to steal your husband" Jacob commented sarcastically.

"Yes thank you, I wasn't born yesterday" I growled.

"You know you're sexy when you're angry" Jacob smirked.

"No don't even think about mentioning joining the mile high club" I pointed my finger at him while shaking my head, despite my initial thoughts there was something about Jacob that made me want to be naughty and reckless and I was considering becoming a member of the mile high club, but with my husband sat just a few rows down the ideas quickly disappeared.

"Your loss" Jacob shrugged and started heading back to his seat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To my seat, I'm hungry and the meal cart is on its way around" Jacob winked and walked back to his seat. I tried to refrain myself from looking at him as I walked past, but I felt the hand pinch my ass sneakily as I brushed past his arm. I didn't make a fuss and instead slid back into my seat.

"You alright?" Edward asked turning and giving me a smile, Tanya was busy reading an issue on Vogue so I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes.

The plane landed and we all got off the plane heading into the terminal. Once we had collected our luggage there was a car waiting for us outside. Edward loaded our bags into the back and he grabbed hold of Tanya's bag "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Edward asked giving me a warning look.

"Why is she coming with us?" I hissed.

"This is a business trip not a family vacation" Edward tried to keep his voice calm.

"You may as well just invite her to stay in our room!" I snapped before getting into the car like a stroppy teenager slamming the door behind me.

It was a long and painful journey to the hotel listening to Tanya and Edward discussing their first meeting with French people later on tonight. The only good thing was I had tonight to myself, the only bad thing was I had no idea where Jacob was staying and Paris is a large city and I had no idea how to get around it and couldn't speak French to save my life. I got out of the car not saying a word to Edward and walked straight into the hotel expecting him to get the bags for me, but of course there was someone here to do that for us. I almost died when we got to the reception desk. Stood talking to the concierge about booking a room was Jacob Black. God was seriously playing some fucked up game with my moods today, one minute I wanted to kill someone, one person in particular and the next minute I wanted to push someone up against the wall and do naughty things with them.

"Reservation under Cullen please" Edward stepped up to the desk and my heart accelerated, seeing my husband stand just feet away from Jacob put me on edge.

"What's the matter Bella, you've gone a funny color" Tanya turned to look at me noticing I hadn't followed, both Edward and Jacob turned around.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked furrowing his brow.

"Yes" I nodded, I was in one of those _I need some air _moments, but I don't think I had the courage to leave the man I was having an affair with standing next to my husband and I definitely didn't want to leave bitchface in the company of either of my men.

"You have two rooms sir, both on the second floor, he is the first room jet for one person and here is the second room key for two, I hope you enjoy your stay here and if you have any queries please call us from your room phone" The woman behind the counter instructed with a heavy French accent.

I praised the lord when we got to our room and Tanya walked to hers down the corridor. I swiped the card and there was a beep as the light turned green and the door opened. I walked in not bothering to say goodbye to Bitchface, but heard Edward tell her what time dinner was.

"Holy shit! This place is awesome" I exclaimed as I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, the sun had gone down and the city was lit up in a beautiful vision.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Edward joined me on the balcony and put his arm around me as we overlooked the city.

"I think I best be getting ready" I turned and headed back into the room opening my suitcase. If Bitchface Denali was coming to dinner with us, I would have to up my fashion and sexiness standards. Luckily I had the perfect dress.

"Bella, don't forget we have a party to attend after so dress up" Edward called through the bathroom door as I was busy doing my make-up.

"Oh don't worry I am" I finished applying my lipstick and pouted. I turned and unlocked the bathroom door stepping out "How's this for dressed up?"

Admittedly I couldn't walk in my platform slingbacks and my silver sequin dress was a little on the short side, but when Tanya was your competition you had to pull out the stops. From the look on Edward's speechless face, he liked my choice of outfit. Hopefully his eyes will keep off Tanya if he has a distraction.

"You look amazing" Edward finally spoke after having looked me up and down a hundred times.

"Thanks" I smiled thankful he liked my outfit.

I held Edward's hand as we walked downstairs to the lobby area where Tanya was already waiting for us. Her idea of dress up was taken to the extreme as she stood before us in a monochrome bandage dress.

"Evening! Are you guys ready for dinner?" Tanya asked.

"Obviously we're ready for dinner otherwise we'd still be in the room" I snapped sarcastically and I felt Edward squeeze my hand warning me about the way I was treating precious Tanya.

'Stupid bitch'

"Let's go ladies" Edward interrupted sensing that I wasn't going to start being nice to Tanya anytime soon and he led us into the restaurant. A hostess directed us to a table and we sat down. Dinner passed uneventful and Jacob didn't turn up which was always a good sign and a bad, depending which way you looked at it.

Outside the front of the hotel, a car was waiting for us to escort us to the first event of the business trip. This was just a welcome party for everyone who was American, hosted by the French people. I was bracing myself for a boring night as I wouldn't know anyone there. Tanya had the advantage here as she knew people. I held onto Edward's arm as we entered the party that was being held in a grand, ancient venue. Edward and Tanya had to go of straight away to greet people who were important to his business.

"Bonjour madame Cullen bienvenue, puis-je vous offrir un verre?" a waiter came over to us and I'm sure he was being very polite but I had no idea what he said, Edward and Tanya were busy greeting someone and I was stuck here with a French man.

"Can he get you a drink?" a husky voice whispered in my ear and I turned around startled, it was Jacob and he looked very handsome in a black suit.

"Yes please, wine?" I turned back to the man who had asked us the question.

"Vin rouge s'il vous plaît" Jacob looked to the man and hearing him speak French made my panties wet.

"Hey you're the man from the hotel, I'm Tanya" Bitchface turned around and saw Jacob stood next to me.

"Jacob, j'habite dans la Sud France" Jacob answered in fluent French, he was very convincing.

"Oh, votre Français?" Tanya replied she however had to think about what she was saying.

"Oui" Jacob nodded.

"C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer" Tanya smiled and turned around joining Edward with his greeting.

"She's a whore and a half" Jacob downed his martini the second Tanya's back was turned.

"Don't even get me started on her" I glared as she laughed her hideous cackle while some old man seemed to be sucking up to her, I remembered the seriously sexy, French talking man stood next to me "You talking French kind of turns me on"

"You turn me on, period" Jacob replied.

Jacob's hand settled on my shoulder as he directed me to a separate room off from the main venue, it was like an office there was a desk in the middle with a computer and a load of papers. Jacob locked the door and I pushed all the papers off jumping up onto the desk, Jacob strode back over and crashed his lips to mine, pushing his hips into my already wet core.

I opened my legs wide and secured them behind Jacob and his hands pushed my skirt up around my hips and moved my thong to the side and slid two fingers into my wet center "Mmm Bella you're so wet for me" Jacob whispered in my ear as his fingers pumped in and out of me, my moans filling the room.

"Jake…I want you…fuck me now" I gasped and tried to form a sentence through the pleasure Jacob was bringing me with his fingers.

"Your wish is my command" Jacob pulled his fingers out and took a second to lick his fingers clean of my juices, wanting to save time I unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers and boxers down, giving his erect cock a rub, this made him pay attention. Jacob slowly guided himself into my wetness and slowly started to thrust.

"Ahh God, Jacob harder" I gripped onto his biceps as Jacob sped up his thrusts, I arched my back to him and leant back onto my hands. The desk was rocking as Jacob pounded into me, his groans turning me on more.

"Bella, I can't-" Jacob threw his head back as his hips seemed to have a mind of their own, pounding repeatedly into me "Jesus Fucking Christ"

"Mmm" I let out my breath and moaned digging my fingernails into his bicep.

I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as my walls began to clench. I could feel the desk moving along the floor as his thrusts increased, I reached my orgasm and cried out. Jacob thrust three more times before he came.

I shuddered as he pulled out of me and adjusted himself, doing his trousers back up. I slid off of the desk and smoothed my dress down, Jacob turned to me "C'était incroyable"

I groaned "Do not start talking French, please"

"Pourquoi?" Jacob smirked.

"I have to get back before Edward notices I'm gone" I fixed my hair and planted a kiss on Jacob's lips before leaving the room. On my way back to the main room, I passed Tanya.

"Where have you been?" Tanya eyed me suspiciously.

"Tanya! I-I err….had to take a call" I lied, it was probably obvious.

I heard a door behind me open and Jacob stepped out of the room, Tanya looked up behind me and then back to me. Despite her fake image I knew this woman wasn't stupid and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"Bonjour mesdames" Jacob nodded and walked past, he turned and gave me a discreet wink and it took a lot to keep the giggle contained.

"Well it was nice bumping into you, but I best go and find Edward" I smiled to Tanya for the first time in my life and followed in the direction of Jacob back to the party. I hoped that I would have the advantage over Tanya when it came to my own husband and if she had figured out what went on between me and the mysterious French man, also known as Jacob, he would believe me over Bitchface and then she would be fired for accusing me of an affair. _What a plan._


	6. La Beauté

**Playing With Fire**

**AN: **I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait, but I have been extremely busy over the last couple of days and it has just been mad! I'm back with chapter 6 and promise not to leave it this long ever again, so I hope you enjoy and I hope it was worth it!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All credit for the characters goes to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>La Beauté<strong>

**BPOV**

_Knock knock knock…._

I groaned and rolled over feeling the empty bed besides me, the bed didn't feel right it had lumps in all the wrong places and the sheets were too crisp to be my own. I opened my eyes and remembered that we were in Paris and as usual I had woken up alone. There was another knock on the door and I stepped out of bed opening it to find a young man carrying a tray.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen, room service was ordered for you from room 207" the man spoke in a thick French accent and handed me the tray "Have a good day"

"Err thanks" I smiled and took the tray from him and closed the door with my foot. I was confused as to who had ordered the breakfast. I lifted the silver lid off the plate and there was a stack of syrup covered pancakes, the sight and smell made my stomach grumble. Next to the plate was a folded piece of paper.

_**Morning Beautiful,  
>Enjoy your pancakes xx<strong>_

I smiled at the note and placed it back on the tray; I lifted the plate and sat crossed legged on the bed switching the TV on. I found an episode of Friends playing on one of the channels, it was in French, but I've seen every episode so many times I could probably quote every word. I finished up my pancakes and changed into a pair of cream Chino's and a white sleeveless blouse with ballet pumps. Grabbing my bag, I rushed out the door wanting to get out and tour the city.

I called the elevator and stepped inside pressing the button for the ground floor, I checked my appearance in the mirror as I waited for the doors to close, I saw a manicured hand slip in between the doors causing them to slide open again I turned around and almost groaned out loud when Tanya and her tight assed dress stepped into the elevator.

"Oh good morning Bella" Tanya smiled to me as the she pressed the button making the doors close again.

"Hi" I gave her a sarcastic smile and raised my eyebrows.

The doors closed and the elevator started its descent, Tanya turned and gave me one of her fake smiles "Cute outfit"

"Thanks" I answered. _Wish I could say the same about yours.  
><em>  
>As the elevator was close to the 5th floor it screeched to a stop, throwing both me and Tanya off balance. Bitchface more than me as she struggled to stay upright in her six inch heels under normal circumstances.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me?" I complained rolling my eyes. Of all the people in the world I could get stuck in an elevator with, Tanya is the one I get stuck with._ Great_.

"What happened?" Tanya asked rather stupidly.

"Isn't it obvious? We've got stuck" I grumbled repeatedly pressing the emergency button, not wanting to accept the fact I would be stuck here for the next hour or so. I slid down the elevator wall getting comfy on the floor "You might want to take those shoes off, we'll be here for a while"

Tanya huffed and placed her hands on her hips "What now?"

"We wait, unless you have any better ideas?" I asked, stupid question really. This woman was incapable of thinking about anything other than her.

Tanya slipped both of her shoes off revealing perfect toenails done exactly the same as her perfectly manicured fingernails and joined me on the floor of the elevator. It was a wonder how she managed to manoeuvre around in such a tight dress. The shaft was filled with a peaceful silence for a few long minutes. I usually hate silence, but when it's a choice between the annoying whine of Tanya's voice and silence. I would happily go with the latter.

"It's so hot in here!" Tanya huffed wafting her face with her hand.

"Let me just open the window for you" I commented sarcastically.

"Bella, I know we've never been the best of friends" Tanya broke the silence.

"We've never been friends, period" I corrected.

"Okay, we don't get on" Tanya corrected herself "Your husband means a lot to me, despite the fact he is my ex I still love him"

"Great, that's really comforting" I commented sarcastically.

"Bella you know what I mean. There must be someone in your life who you love and would do anything for, but you know you shouldn't feel that way" Tanya tried to make me understand the point she was making, but right now all I wanted to do was punch her.

"No" I shook my head.

"I'm not saying I'm in love with Edward, I'm just saying when was the last time you properly spoke to him about how you are both feeling?" Tanya questioned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I'd booked myself into marriage counselling" I snapped angrily.

"Bella stop. I'm trying to help you" Tanya spoke to me in a tone as if she was my mother trying to advise me.

"I don't need help and I certainly don't need help from you!" I growled, Bitchface was treading a very thin line in very high shoes, all it would take is a poke and she'd fall.

"You have a daughter who you both love very much, but is that all the relationship is?" Tanya pushed further and she had gone too far.

"Stop!" I jumped up not wanting to hear anymore "Just stop, who are you to talk to me about my marriage? You're my husband's secretary; your relationship with Edward is strictly professional no matter what happened in the past with you two! Our marriage is none of your business so stay the fuck out of it!"

"Bella, I'm just saying-" Tanya tried to carry on.

"No! Shut the fuck up! You have crossed the line talking to me about my personal life!" I yelled causing her to shut up. I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over as I repeatedly pushed the emergency button. I wasn't upset. I was fucking livid.

"Bonjour comment puis-je aider?" a man spoke to us in French and I had no clue what he said.

"I'm stuck in the elevator, I want to get out...just get me out!" I shouted over the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Madame, please calm down, we have help on its way" the man spoke to me in the best English he could manage, trying to calm me down. I just wanted to get out of the elevator and as far away from Tanya as possible.

A couple of minutes passed and I allowed my tears to silently roll down my cheeks as I faced away from Tanya. There was a strange noise followed by a voice "Bonjour...hello?" a man called out.

"Hello!" I called back.

"Hey! I'm fireman, I know how to do this" a familiar husky voice made me relax instantly as I recognised it at Jacob "Can you hear me down there?"

"Yes! Yes I can!" I called out, happy that I was getting out, but even happier that Jacob was the one getting me out.

"How many people are in there?" Jacob asked, I still didn't think he knew it was me as my voice was sounding a bit hysterical.

"Two" Tanya answered and I had to clench my fists to stop myself from turning round and strangling her.

"Both female?" Jacob called.

"Yes" Tanya answered again.

"Alright, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say...there is a small gap between the top of the lift door and the bottom of the level floor I can guarantee both of you will fit through it. I want you to take hold of my hands, step onto the ledge and I will pull you up" Jacob's husky voice had a serious tone to it and the thought of fireman Jake turned me on.

As if to confirm that it was my knight in shining armour, a familiar russet coloured, large hand appeared in the gap at the top of the door, Tanya grabbed hold of it and it took all of my self-restraint to stop myself from ripping her hand out of his, she stepped onto the ledge, I'm not entirely sure how she managed it, having placed her ridiculous shoes back on her feet and was pulled to safety. Jacobs hand returned and I took hold of it copying what Tanya had done.

Jacob looked shocked to see me "Bella?" Jake's shock soon turned to concern when he saw my tear stained cheeks "Was the stress of being trapped in an elevator too much for you?" Jacob joked.

"No, I don't want to talk about it" I shook my head dismissing that anything was wrong.

"Bells..." Jacob grabbed my arm before I could walk away "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" I shook my head.

"It's Jacob...isn't it?" Tanya came over and I turned away from her not wanting her to see the effect she had on me, I was busted, from the look I caught on her face, she knee damn well that Jacob isn't French, in fact she now knows he's American and a fireman and probably realised that we were doing something we shouldn't in that room together at the party "We met last night at the ball"

Jacob noticed this and seemed to put two and two together "If my right hook was too subtle, I'm not interested" his tone sounded harsh and full of hate.

"Bella! Tanya! Are you okay?" Edward appeared in the hotel "I got the call saying neither of you had left the hotel and then heard you'd got stuck in the elevator...Bella, why are you crying?" Edward looked to me, his brow furrowing with concern.

"Nothing, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a date with the shops" I forced a smile and headed towards the door of the hotel. Once I was outside I let my guard go and burst into tears. How could someone I hate notice the rift in my marriage that I hadn't even noticed myself! Is this how Edward feels? Damn she was right, I don't even know how my own husband feels, hell I don't even know if he still loves me!

"Bella!...Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob took hold of my hand and turned me to face him, his finger catching the next falling tear "Talk to me"

"I can't do this anymore Jake! I thought everything was going to be fine and it would all sort itself out, but look at the mess I'm in! Everyone is in Paris; you're staying in the same hotel as my husband! Tanya knows that my marriage is failing and she knows that you're not French I wouldn't be surprised if she knew we fucked each other in that room at the party!" I tried to control my voice, but it was no use. I was in hysterics.

"Bella, everything's alright, just calm down, okay?" Jacob put his hands on my shoulders trying his best to stop my hysterics without slapping me, which is exactly what Alice would be doing if it were her in Jacob's position.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Jacob! How long will it be before someone else catches us and Edward finds out?" I asked the tears flowing down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"No Bella! I will not lose you" Jacob's voice was firm and it did kind of scare me a bit "Who gives a fuck if Tanya saw us coming out of the same room she doesn't know what we did"

"Jacob it's not a risk I'm willing to take" I shook my head looking away from him.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, I will fight for you Bella and if he finds out I will stick with you through everything. I'm not going to leave you when things get hard. If only I was a couple of years earlier we would be here on our anniversary and not fighting" Jacob lifted my chin with his finger making me look at him "I love you Bella"

I crashed my lips to his not caring who saw, I knew I had my Jacob and he had just made my decision that it's him I want to be with. Yes I love Edward and what we had was great, but our relationship isn't what it was. I was young and made a decision to marry Edward, it's not one I regret, but the decisions you make after you graduate aren't going to last your lifetime. I had Jacob to move onto the next chapter with and I was ready to do that. All I had to do now is break the news to Edward. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Jacob "I love you too and thank you for saving me"

"You're welcome I can't imagine it was fun being stuck with that bitch" Jacob chuckled lightening the mood.

"I should get back to Edward, he's probably wondering where I've got too" I smiled and tiptoed planting a kiss on Jacob's cheek before walking back to the hotel

I found Edward and Tanya sat in the hotel bar, Edward had his back to me, but Tanya looked up and saw me coming, she said something before standing up and walking away. Edward turned to me and smiled, I took the seat that Tanya was sat in.

"Would you like a drink?" Edward asked.

"No thank you," I shook my head "We need to talk"

"Of course" Edward nodded.

"What do you think about our marriage?" I questioned him straight out, he didn't seem taken back, but I doubt it was a surprise with him being so close to Tanya.

"I'll admit it's not what it used to be, but I was hoping maybe we could work on that?" Edward smiled his dazzling smile that made me fall under his charm.

"Yeah sure" I gave in not wanting to fight or ruin our vacation. I couldn't do it; I couldn't break his heart just yet, not when I was feeling like this.

"We should go and get ready for tonight, it's important for me" Edward smiled and stood up, he held out his hand and took mine as we walked towards our room. I glanced over my shoulder and smirked as Tanya watched us, her eyes narrowed.

I was ready to be a bitch tonight. Tanya won't know what's hit her when I walk into that gallery with my ass showing off in a tight dress like hers and heels I can't walk in. I kept a tight hold of Edward's hand as we walked into the packed gallery, but it wasn't long before Edward had to disappear leaving me alone in the corner trying to blend in with the people, aimlessly stirring my drink with the straw.7

I glanced around hoping to find at least one familiar face that maybe I could make small talk with, but no. There was no one I merely recognized from some random Christmas party I had to attend alongside my husband, that maybe because I never leave those parties sober, but everyone here seemed so far stuck up there own backsides to want to acknowledge someone not drinking the most expensive champagne on the menu. I wasn't surprised at the sheer class of my company, the gallery was extremely exclusive and I did feel a bit like Vivian from _Pretty Woman _stood here in an revealing dress while everyone else was dressed quite sophisticatedly.

"Alone are we?" the familiar husky voice tickled my skin as Jacob whispered in my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"I need you to translate" I spoke not turning around to look at him.

"Je vous veux" Jacob's hand slid down my arm "J'ai besoin de vous"

"Jake…" I moaned it was crazy what this man could do to me.

"Venez avec moi" Jacob's fingers entwined with mine and pulled me through the gallery, shoving his way through the crowd of people. My heart was beating against my chest and I could feel my panties getting wetter by the second. I glanced over my shoulder as we reached the edge of the room and my eyes locked with Edward's. _Oh shit._


	7. Coming Home

**Playing With Fire**

**AN: **I'm going to do the second half of this chapter in JPOV so I hope it's alright.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>All credit for the characters goes to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>

_I glanced over my shoulder as we reached the edge of the room and my eyes locked with Edward's. _

_Oh shit._

I dropped Jacobs hand and he turned to look at me with concern in his eyes. My heart shattered into a million pieces from the look in his eyes, I could no longer do this. It was draining me to keep this affair going knowing that at the end, one of the two men I loved would have their heartbroken. I was about to abandon Jacob and run back to my comfort of Edward when something that broke my heart for a different reason happened. Tanya Bitchface Denali placed her hand on his shoulder and her other hand snaked around his torso as her lips whispered something in his ear with a sly grin on her face, she hadn't noticed that I was watching from across the room, but Edward had and his eyes were watching me, waiting for my reaction.

"Bella..." Jacob called waiting for me to follow him.

I turned and looked to him, my eyes filled to the brim with tears, I shook my head "I'm sorry" I turned and pushed my way through the busy gallery and out into the crisp air of Paris, the wind swept my hair back and the tears spilled down my cheeks as I walked down the sidewalk with no intention. The dark designer shops closed for the night showed off their creations in the display windows, this was Alice's paradise and the thought of my best friend made the gut wrenching feeling return.

I continued walking aimlessly down the streets of Paris listening to the bustling city pass by, a loud roar of an engine rippled over the noise and I, along with everyone around me turned. Jacob was speeding towards me on a motorbike, no protective clothing on, not even a helmet.

"Bella! I've been looking for you everywhere" Jacob called out over the noise of the engine as he pulled alongside the sidewalk.

"Are you crazy?" I gasped as he cut off the engine and jumped off the bike.

"Yes! You've made me crazy Bella I don't know what you do to me" Jacob grabbed my wrist making it impossible for me to go anywhere "All I know is I can't let you go and forget everything we've had. You mean too much to me, Bella please listen to me"

"Get on your bike Jacob" I told him, his eyes were pleading "Get on your bike and move up so I can get on in this tight-ass dress" I playfully hit his arm, hurting my hand more than him in the process and slid onto the back of the bike behind him. I scooted up close behind Jacob and made sure my arms were tightly secured around his waist as he pulled away from the sidewalk.

It wasn't fear that rushed around my body, instead adrenaline coursed through every muscle, as the wind swept my hair back. I could feel Jacob's heartbeat through his shirt from where my head was resting on his back and timed mine with his. It wasn't long until we were back at the hotel and Jacob held out a hand to help me off the bike. I was going to need more than a hand to manoeuvre around in this dress. Jacob noticed my struggling and placed my arm around his shoulder before putting his arm under my legs and lifting me off the bike bridal style; he set me down on the floor and took my hand leading me inside.

Jacob called the elevator and I turned to him "I'd rather not go in the elevator"

"It will be different, you'll have me to entertain you and as a bonus, I can save your life" Jake winked, but from the exhaustion on my face he knew I couldn't deal with anymore drama today "Or we could just use the stairs"

When we reached our floor, I left Jacob at his room telling him that it was probably best if he didn't walk me to my room. I continued down the hallway with Jacob watching my every step, even with my back turned I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me. I swiped the card and waited for the light to turn green and pushed the door open, I turned and gave Jacob a smile before closing the door.

Edward was sat on the bed, his white shirt unbuttoned showing off his chiselled chest and his black pants, and his face was hard and blank, too blank. I could see from the door, the muscles as he clenched his jaw "Where have you been?" Edward's words came out slow and each one was alliterated as if he was trying to make sense to a 5-year-old "I Said Where Have You Been!" Edward jumped up and shouted, the noise startling me.

"I went for a walk" I told him, my voice barely a squeak.

"With who?" Edward spat as he said his name, he slowly stood up from the bed and turned to me, his normally sparkling eyes, dark and dull with anger "Did you enjoy your pancakes this morning?"

"What?" I couldn't believe he knew, how did he know?

"You left this on the bed" Edward held up a white card, the white card that came on the tray with Jacob's pancakes.

"I don't know who he is, I promise" I lied wanting Edward to calm down, I had never seen him like this.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Edward yelled and strode to me, he may not be a muscled as Jacob, but he was still stronger than me as he proved when he shoved me against the wall. His hands leaving bruises on my arms.

"Get Off Of Me!" I ducked down and around him and ran into the bathroom closing the door, but before I had a chance to lock it Edward kicked it open.

I fell back onto the floor and scrambled away from the stranger stood before me. It wasn't my husband behind the dark, emotionless eyes of the monster who looked like he wanted to kill me. Edward turned and slammed his hand into the mirror, breaking both the glass and the skin, leaving blood everywhere. The broken glass fell to the floor and Edward pulled his hand away revealing a deep gash with blood pouring out and shards of glass visible in the wound.

I took his distraction as my chance and sprinted to the door swinging it open and running down the hallway. I slammed my fists against the door I knew was Jacob's desperate for him to open it before Edward appeared "Jacob please open…please" I pleaded under my breath.

"Alright! Alright, I'm com-" Jacob stopped talking when he opened his door and saw the state I was in, I pushed past him and the built up tears flooded out "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward knows, he knows everything and he's gone mad, he punched a mirror and broke his hand, he shoved me against the wall" I cried letting it all out.

"Did he hurt you?" Jacob questioned, his eyes widening and his hands holding onto me protectively.

"No, I don't think so, but I need to get out of here. I need to go home. I need to see Renesmee" I blurted out.

"Of course, we'll catch a flight first thing tomorrow morning, if that's what you want?" Jacob asked trying to calm me down.

"No, I need to go now. I can't stay here anymore" I shook my head not wanting to accept the fact I would have to stay in the same hotel as a deranged Edward.

"Bella you're not thinking straight, you can't just leave right now" Jacob sat me down on the bed "Our flight leaves tomorrow, but we'll just catch an earlier one, get Nessie and go away somewhere, just me and you"

"I can't stay here tonight" I pleaded, Edward was only down the corridor to me.

"Yes you can! You're staying in this room with me and no one is going to touch you" Jacob promised and leant forward kissing my head.

"I need to get my stuff, I'll just tell him that I've hired a room" I stood up and wiped my tears trying to be brave.

Jacob waited in his doorway as I slowly crept down the hall to my room with Edward. The door was slightly ajar and I pushed it fully open stepping inside, and closed it quietly behind me. The room looked like a bomb had hit it, the bed sheets had been ripped off the bed and thrown carelessly over the floor, there was a smashed plate on the table and the lamp had fallen.

"Hello?" I called out and there was no reply, I kicked the bathroom door open with my foot and stepped inside, the glass was still everywhere, but one of the white bath towels was screwed up next to the sink, covered in blood. There was a sticky note stuck on the only piece of remaining mirror.

_**Taken myself to hospital,  
>I'm so sorry, please forgive me x<strong>_

I left the note on the table and grabbed everything that was mine stuffing it into my half packed suitcase. I dropped my room key onto the bed and hurried out of the room. Jacob was waiting in the hallway and he took my suitcase of off me, lifting it with ease.

"I've booked us a flight out of here, I'm taking you home" Jacob kissed the top of my head and took my hand leading me out of the hotel where a car was already waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I looked down at Bella who was fast asleep on the passenger seat of the car; she was emotionally and physically exhausted as she had slept for most of the plane journey home as well. Renesmee was in the back, her little eyes closed. I shifted in the driver's seat as I sped down the highway wanted to get home as soon as possible, the soft hum of the engine the only noise to be heard and the occasional light reflected off the dashboard onto my face.

I pulled down the familiar, darkened road in Nyack. The town where I grew up just outside of New York City. My childhood home was dark and the only sign that someone was home was the porch light, illuminating the driveway. The house wasn't big, but it was my home.

"Bella, wake up" I gently shook her and whispered, her eyes slowly opened and she took in her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where are we?" Bella questioned rubbing her eyes and sitting up, she looked over her shoulder to check Renesmee was still safely in the back and relaxed when she saw her daughter sound asleep.

"Welcome to my home" I smiled.

"Your house is so pretty" Bella smiled taking in the small house, there was a porch welcoming you to the front door. The porch swing I made with my best friend when I was younger still took pride of place and flowers were dotted around thanks to my older sister's womanly touch.

"Come on, let's go" I opened the door and unbuckled Renesmee from her seat handing her over to Bella. I didn't want to give my dad a shock when he opens the door and finds me standing holding a young child. Although how I was going to explain my affair with a married mother, to my father I did not know.

I led the way up the porch and knocked on the door. It was late so I wasn't expecting anyone to answer first time; I knocked again and saw a light switch on inside. The door swung open and Rachel my older sister, stood dressed in only a satin bath robe with a scowl on her face. The scowl soon disappeared and shock replaced it.

"Jacob!" Rachel cried out and literally jumped on me wrapping her arms around me, from her reaction you would have thought I lived across the country not down the road.

"Rachel, what is it?" I heard the familiar sound of Pauls voice as he walked out of their bedroom and saw me standing in the doorway with Rachel squeezing me tightly "Hey Jake man! How you doing?"

"I'm good thanks" I smiled and breathed out once Rachel let go of me "Guys this is Bella, Bella this is my sister Rachel and her boyfriend Paul"

"Hey" Bella smiled shyly.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask why there is a child?" Rachel quizzed looking at Bella and Renesmee.

"It's a long story" I stepped in to save Bella from having to answer.

"What's all the commotion?" I heard the warm, familiar sound of my father's voice as he wheeled himself out of his room and towards the front door. Bella seemed surprised to see him in a wheelchair, but soon covered it up with a sweet smile.

"Oh it looks like my son has some explaining to do" Billy looked between me, Bella and Renesmee "Welcome home son and…guest"

"I'm Bella" Bella introduced herself and followed me inside.

"You know you're always welcome her Jake, but next time I would appreciate it if you warned me and didn't arrive in the middle of the night" Billy joked as everyone took a seat in the small living room. Bella sat down on the couch next to me and Renesmee continued sleeping against her chest.

"I'm sorry it was kind of a last minute thing" I apologized "Bella had a bit of an argument with her husband and I did all I could to get her away from him"

"I take it that's your daughter?" Billy asked looking at Renesmee.

"Yes" Bella nodded.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, Rachel can you show Bella to the guest room so she can put her daughter to bed" Billy ordered and Rachel nodded, she directed Bella to the guest room, Paul followed "Jacob, what have you got yourself into?" Billy looked to me keeping his voice lowered.

"I love her dad, she just comes with a lot of baggage" I defended my feelings for Bella.

"I just don't want to see my son get hurt, no one comes out of an affair without having their heartbroken at least once" Billy warned.

"I know what I'm doing" I nodded.

In honesty I had no idea what I was doing. The only thing I was sure of was my love for Bella, I may have only known her for a short while, but that was enough. The last month or two where Bella has been in my life have no doubt been the best days of my life and so what if having her in my life means I have to take Renesmee on, I will love and treat her like my own.


End file.
